


And When We Meet

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: "Anonymous said:drabble request: can you do a sleepover fic with your fav love live girls/ships?"well. i love all of the girls. so this became a "Aqours meets their idols" fanfic. whoops. sorry anon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely continue this if people like it! So let me know in the comments, or at my inbox (despairmeguca.tumblr.com)!

“Ruby! They’ll be here soon, are you done cleaning your room?!”

“Pigi! Y-yes!”

“Dia-san, you’ve gotta calm down, zura.”

“Yeah, you’ve gotta relax! It’s _all good, all good_!”

Dia steamed as she looked at the two offenders. “Mari-san, Hanamaru-san, there is no ‘calming down’ now! μ‘s is going to be IN. OUR. HOUSE!”

Ruby giggled, passing Dia with a handful of blankets.”Onee-chan is really excited! She’s been this way ever since we got the message that they were coming!”

“It’s been a whole week since then, though!” Chika said, surprised. “Even I’ve calmed down a little by now!”

“Chika...” Riko sighed. “Just this morning you were gushing about-”

A car horn honked outside.

“Th- they’re here!” You and Kanan shouted from the living room.

Chika and Dia let out a squealing sound at the same time. 

“Ufufu.... at last, nine more little demons to add to my circle....” Yohane muttered in glee.

“What am I just doing standing here?!” Dia suddenly exclaimed, starting to run from the room. “I have to go greet them!”

“Me too!!!” Chika yelled, bounding behind her.

Hanamaru and the rest followed them, jittery and excited. Finally, they get to meet μ‘s!

Right before the doors, Dia stopped. The other 8 stopped right behind her.

“Everyone, are you ready? Then let’s greet them with the excitement they deserve!”

Dia threw open the doors with a flourish. “Welcome! To the Kurosawa... house... hold...” she trailed off.

For there, before them, stood all nine members of μ‘s- holding out gift baskets!

An orange haired girl with a side ponytail stepped up, clearing her throat. “Good evening! My name is Honoka Kousaka, and on behalf of μ‘s I just want to say thank you for hosting us tonight! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She handed out the gift basket she was holding.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” The 8 behind her echoed, holding out their gift baskets in sync.

Dia was busy crying tears of happiness, so Chika stepped up, her leaderlike nature shining through. “I’m Chika Takami! On behalf of Aqours I want to say thank you for granting us the opportunity to meet you! And please, don’t be so formal, we’re just fans!”

Honoka smiled, relaxing. “Good to hear! I’m so glad we could make this work out! Is it alright if I call you Chika-chan?”

“O-of course!” Chika exclaimed, eyes lighting up. “Kousaka-san can call me anything she wants!”

“Oh no, just ‘Honoka’ is fine!” Honoka said, eyes wide.

The two stared at each other, slightly flustered for a second, before bursting out into laughter.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Honoka-san!” Chika said. 

Honoka smiled brightly and held out her gift basket. “This is for you!”

The rest of μ‘s took that as their cue to start handing out their gift baskets as well. The two leaders watched in amusement at Aqours’ reactions to getting gifts from their idols; Dia nearly fainted when Eli handed her a basket, and Rin scooped up Hanamaru in a hug while handing her one. Hanayo shyly handed Ruby a basket while Kanan and Nico chatted in the background. Nozomi and Mari were laughing like they were old friends, Kotori and You were already comparing costumes, and Umi was trying to be as casual as possible while handing a basket to Yoshiko. 

“Wait,” Chika said suddenly. Honoka looked at her questioningly. “We’re missing-”

“Chika-chan!” a voice yelled from inside the house. “You’ve got to see this! Everyone, come inside!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and trickled inside the Kurosawa household, where they were greeted by the sight of Maki at the piano.

“Eh? I didn’t mean for you to get everyone in here, Riko-san!” Maki exclaimed, blushing a little.

“But your playing is so good!” Riko protested. “And you’re playing our debut song!”

“She’s WHAT?” All of Aqours yelled, immediately trying to get closer.

“I knew this was a good idea,” Nico stage whispered to Eli.

“I have an idea!” Honoka shouted suddenly. “Why doesn’t Maki-chan play, and you guys sing for us! It’ll be like a mini live show!”

“A live... for μ‘s... in our living room...!” Ruby squeaked.

Of course, Aqours immediately agreed to Honoka’s idea.

“But only!” Chika said, “If you perform for us afterwards, too!”

“It’s a deal!” Honoka said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live shows are performed and friendships are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a really positive response so I decided to throw in a second chapter! Thank you to everyone who left kudos or commented!

μ‘s was seated and Maki was positioned at the piano. All of Aqours were in their positions, smiling to themselves as they prepared for what was undoubtedly their greatest live ever!

Maki took a deep breath and began to play  _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai?_ beautifully, adding in some flourishes and extra notes here and there that really added to the performance. Aqours danced perfectly, Riko noting the slight changes Maki made in the music and keeping a mental note of them to talk about later.

Once they were done all of μ‘s clapped, with Rin shouting for an encore.

"Wait, I want to see μ‘s perform first..." Ruby said.

"Well, we did promise you a show!" Nico piped up, flashing a smile. 

"Erm, I didn't bring any of our instrumentals!" Maki admitted. "So we don't actually have anything to perform to."

Chika grinned. "You don't need one, Riko-chan will accompany you!"

Everyone looked at Riko, who blushed a little.

"Well, I didn't exactly prepare for this, but I do have... one of your songs memorized for the piano." she admitted.

"Which one?" Hanayo wondered.

"Is it our debut song?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe it's the one we sang at the Love Live! finals!" said Rin.

"Actually, it's one you sang before that." Riko said. "It's-"

" _Yume no Tobira_! It's gotta be that, right, Riko-chan?" Chika suddenly chimed in.

Nozomi hummed to herself. "I always did love that song," she said, smiling. "It was one of my favorites."

"Why that one?" Eli asked, turning to Riko curiously. 

"That's the song that convinced Riko-chan to become a school idol with me!" Chika said proudly. "She actually sang it herself!"

"Chika-chan!" Riko protested. 

"If you don't mind," Umi said, "I'd love to hear you sing one of our songs someday, Riko-san."

"Umi-chan wrote the lyrics," Rin said, "and I'm pretty sure she's flattered that you'd sing our lyrics!"

"Of course she'll sing for you!" Chika said, ignoring Riko's responding jaw drop. "But first you guys have to perform for us, remember?"

"Uwaaah! I almost forgot!" Honoka exclaimed. "Of course we'll perform for you! Come on guys, let's get ready!"

After some shuffling around, their positions were swapped: μ‘s was ready to perform, Aqours was seated, excitement buzzing through them, and Riko was at the piano.

Riko took a deep breath and began to play. Honoka's voice rang out in the room, clear and happy, and Aqours was enthralled.

By the end of it, Dia was practically taking notes.

"Everyone, we have a long way to go before we're anywhere near as good as μ‘s!" she said, standing up. 

"That's hardly fair, though, Dia-san!" Eli protested. "We've been at this for longer than you."

"But you know," Umi said, "It's been a while since we've performed like that. Look at us, our stamina isn't what it used to be. I think today, Aqours outperformed us by a mile!"

"You think so?!" Chika asked. "Really?"

"Doesn't change the fact that we've got to get better, though." Kanan said thoughtfully.

"It would have been really awesome if we had actually been rivals in Love Live!, don't you think?" Honoka exclaimed. "I mean, we would have been so close together in the rankings!"

"Another time, another place, another universe..." said Nozomi, smiling. "Maybe we would have been rivals. But for now, we're friends, and that's all that matters."

The 18 school idols spent the rest of the night singing and dancing, teaching each other steps to songs of their own, and exchanging contact information. When they all finally went to sleep, all of them had only one thing on their mind: how happy they were that they could meet like this.


End file.
